Anniversary mystery
by lilystar0x
Summary: It's ally and austin's anniversary! austin's written ally a song. bought candles. flowers. the perfect anniversary. the only thing is...ally's missing? R&R
1. Chapter 1

''_You are the best girlfriend i have ever met_

_cause your ally dawson the girl that no one forgets_

_and whenever i see those pretty brown eyes_

_i always get the same old butterflies_

_i hope you feel the same when your with me-e-e_

_my one and only girlfrie-e-end. a-a-lly...''_

trish and dez cheered.

''that was great austin! you've become such a good song writer since ally's come into your life.'' trish said with a hearty smile.

dez jumped up and down.

''yeah austin that was on fi-yah!'' dez did a karate kick that made him look like some type of master or something.

''you guys really think so? that's awesome! i hope ally likes it.'' austin said with a hopeful face.

trish looked up from her iphone 6.

''where is ally anyway? i haven't seen her since last friday.'' trish said.

dez placed his two hands onto his hips.

''yeah come to think of it i haven't seen her either. do you think she was abducted by...zaliens?!'' dez screamed and runned out of the room.

austin just laughed.

''guys didn't she tell you? ally's with her grandmother. the one who makes good cookies!'' austin said thinking of the cookies the most.

trish raised her eyebrow that badly needed to be waxed soon.

''wait what? ally told me that she was at cloud watching camp as a counselor. she never said anything about her grandma.'' trish was confused.

dez interuptted everyone.

''hold on! hold. on! ally told me that she was at an important meeting with the pioneer rangers!'' dez said.

austin cleared his head.

''wait. wait. wait. wait. WAIT! your telling me that ally (unknown middle name) dawson would LIE! there's no way.'' austin crossed his arms that were always covered by a jacket of some kind.

trish and dez nodded madly.

''you know what? i'll call her myself. i'll prove that ally's not lying and everything will be perfect in time for our anniversary tonight!'' austin said in a panicky tone.

trish and dez were not convinced.

_*beep beep beep...*''hey it's ally-''_

austin jumped up and down twice.

''see!?'' austin said but it was too soon.

_''leave a message at the-'' _*_beeeep*_

''hahahaha! owned!'' dez laughed hilariously.

trish slipped out a giggle or two too.

austin just glared at his once best friends.

''you'll see. you'll all see! in fact! i'm gonna go find her myself with the girlfriend tracking app i downloaded for 1.99 plus shipping!'' austin exited sonic boom in a stomping fashion.

* * *

><p><strong>lilystar0x: tell me what you think! more chappies on the way also stories! stay tuned! r&amp;r<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

austin spent half of the day looking for ally.

it seemed like forever!

''this seems like forever! gah! this freaking app isn't freaking working!'' austin was infuriated.

then all of a sudden the app started beeping.

''the location of ally (unknown middle name) dawson is westburge avenue.'' the app said in a robotic voice.

austin smiled very giddly and rode his car as fast as a blonde teen could to westburge avenue.

20 more minutes passed and austin thought to himself.

''i've never even been in this town of miami before. wonder what awaits!'' austin smirked.

austin thought that ally had went some where for them to be alone.

_austin_ didn't believe all of the so told _lies _trish and dez were telling.

finally austin pulled up to...some odd looking building?

it was vacant and sorrowed.

austin gulped and walked inside.

''ally?'' austin said.

then a few crashes and footsteps were heard.

this made austin more concerned.

''ALLY?'' austin yelled this time.

a scream was heard in the distance,

austin picked up the nearest weapon like device he could think of.

his hairbrush.

''ALLY! WHOEVER WHEREVER YOU ARE...SHOW YOURSELF!'' austin screamed.

then a brunette male ran and austin pushed him to the ground.

''WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE DONE TO ALLY?'' austin said in his most scary voice.

the young brunette male looked at austin in a sarcastic way.

''i did a lot of things to her. some are too personal to share. now would ya get outta my face.'' _**dallas**_ said in his most scary voice.

austin wanted to slap the guy.

''_dallas_. what the crap are you doing here? i thought you moved to canada.'' austin said in a voice that screamed go back where you came from.

dallas got up and straightened his pants since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

''_well austin. someone _invited me over so calm your buns.'' dallas walked out of austin's sight and austin wanted to punch the formerly squeaky voiced boy.

it was very dark in the building so austin used the phone light from his iphone 6 plus and explored the place.

there were few couches and some pillows in places.

there were a lot of clothes on the floor too.

austin picked up an item.

''hey...that's ally's shirt i bought her for her birthday last year...WHY'S ALLY'S SHIRT I BOUGHT HER FOR HER BIRTHDAY LAST YEAR HERE!?'' austin panicked.

austin ran into a door and passed out...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>lilystar0x: thanks for the review(s)! oohh the suspense?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

...

...

...

''where...where am i? ally is that you?'' austin said in a very dazed voice.

but to his bad luck it was a group of shirtless guys who were all too familiar.

''look at this shrimp.'' gavin said.

''ch'yeah. what a chump!'' dallas said.

''i wanna shoot him with my glue gun.'' elliot said.

''people! people. let's let him calm down...AWWHHH NARTZ WAKE THE HECK UP AUSTIN!'' nelson screamed.

austin finally woke up and realised that he was tied up in...dish towels?

''why the heck am i covered in dish towels! and why are you guys here! and where the heck is ally?!'' austin flipped out.

the boys chuckled in unison.

''those aren't dish towels. thats our tighty whites!'' nelson smiled proudly.

austin let out a huge scream.

''if those are tighty whites then why the heck are they brown!?'' austin held back a barf.

''you'll never know. okay so you wanted to find your precious little ally bear?'' elliot chuckled.

austin glared.

''how the hell do you know i call her that?'' austin was getting madder by the minute.

the boys chuckled once more.

''hmm lets see. did she tell us that before or after we made out?'' gavin wondered.

nelson shrugged his little kid arms.

''i think before?'' nelson said.

the whole gang burst into a fit of laughter while austin stood there careless.

'_you know what? i'm stronger than these freaks. i need to find ally. i'll do whatever it takes.' _austin thought.

austin waited til the right moment and BAM he ripped through the tighty brownies and ran out of the spacious closet.

''hey come back here you nerd!'' dallas screamed.

austin ran even faster.

austin finally stopped at a door that said **DO NOT ENTER.**

austin entered anyway and slammed the door shut.

but he wasn't going to be happy with what he was seeing.

''a-a-a-ally?'' austin stuttered beyond compare.

ally pulled away from billl with three l's and gasped.

''a-austin! heh heh...what're you doing here...?'' ally knew she couldn't find a excuse as to why her top was missing.

austin held back the sorry tears.

''i can't believe you did this. those guys were right. you know. tonight i was going to tell you i love you. but now i f****** hate you ally.'' austin stormed out of the room and ran to his car.

''austin wait!'' ally cried.

billl with three l's sat awkwardly.

''soooo are you gonna kiss me some more oorrrrr what?'' billl asked.

ally punched him in the face and gathered her things.

as soon as ally was ready she ran outside for austin but it was too late.

austin pulled off on a land far. far away.

''austin...come back.'' ally cried.

* * *

><p><strong>lilystar0x: WHOA dere did yall just get like ANOTHER update omggmieryheutheuthr!#!#! omg thank you guys for the nice reviews for once! if you like this check out chapters 15-17 in dez gets jealous! you wont regret it! self advertising amirite? R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
